1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal processing systems and, more particularly, to a system for generating binaural output signals in which there is a correspondence between manipulation of a physical position control and the binaural perception of movement of a listening position within an audio signal space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The binaural perception of spatial position, or the auditory perception of direction and distance of sounds, has long been known and many systems have been devised to record audio signals in such a manner as to preserve that perception when the recording is played back. Typically, when a recording is made, a plurality of audio transducers, or microphones, are employed and the audio signals from the microphones are simultaneously recorded on separate channels. The recorded multiple channels are then played back through a mixer and combined to produce two channels which are ultimately recorded as binaural sound. Generally, the multi-channel signals may be mixed to preserve the original spatial positions of the sound or adjusted to enhance some aspect of the recorded sound. The proper adjustment of the mixer controls to produce the desired result is very difficult, however, and is generally left to professional audio engineers or technicians.
In some recording applications, there has been a need to selectively enhance portions of the recorded material. For example, in transcribing a conference with numerous participants, it may be desirable to focus on only one of the speakers at a time. However, even with multi-channel recording, there have been no multi-channel signal playback and processing systems which could be relatively simply and easily utilized by relatively unskilled persons to effect such selective enhancement. The present invention provides a unique solution to the latter problem.